


Don't Even

by azurelunatic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurelunatic/pseuds/azurelunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter is off-task, and Snape would really rather not know as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Even

**Author's Note:**

> [I blame McTabby for this one.](http://www.livejournal.com/users/mctabby/98232.html?thread=1059512)

Professor Snape looked out over his classroom. Everyone was hard at work on their potions, or at least pretending to be. With one exception. One _notable_ exception.

 

That insufferable snot Malfoy was bent over his workbench, chopping ingredients and doubtless plotting his next move in the tiresome Slytherin/Gryffindor feud. The promising Granger was lecturing Longbottom about what he'd done this time. With any luck, her influence would make the child not an active menace to his colleagues.

 

But no. Potter. Not only was he paying a distinct lack of attention to his lab partner's activities, but he was staring off into space, with glazed eyes and a flushed face. Perhaps he had inhaled some fumes at the wrong moment? Snape put down his quill and swept over to Potter.

 

"Is everything _quite_ in order, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

 

Potter jumped.

 

"Yes, Professor!" he gulped, face paling.

 

"Then perhaps you will not mind sharing what is so fascinating about the corner of the room?" Snape asked. Potter was displaying a level of 'not on task' far higher than normal, and if he'd gotten a snootful of the catastrophe that Longbottom had brewed, it would be best to get him to the infirmary.

 

"Nothing," Potter said. His robes rearranged themselves suddenly, and Potter kicked surreptitiously at something under the desk.

 

Snape peered, and was just able to make out the half-visible form of Peeves. He pointed his wand at the poltergeist, as Potter cringed.

 

"You," Snape ordered the ghost. "OUT of my lab. I will not stand for further interruptions, and I suggest you remember what I can and will do." The wand twitched ever so slightly, and Peeves bolted, but not before making Potter twitch again.

 

"I do **not** want to know, Potter," Snape said, with a note of finality. "I do **not**. Ensure that it **never** happens within my sight again." And he strode away firmly.


End file.
